Objects emit a variety of sounds audible to the human ear. For example, musical instruments may emit unique sounds when played. A motorcycle may emit a unique sound when throttling. Tires on an automobile may emit a unique sound when they are worn. Sounds may be captured by a microphone, converted to an electrical audio signal, and processed to boost certain frequency bands, to eliminate background noise, and to isolate particular sounds. The generated electrical audio signal may also be recorded and stored for future processing.